redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottyBlue/Artist Info (Character visual descriptions)
Welcome Below is a list of characters from my fanfic Gingiverian: A Tale of Redwall. These are their Physical descriptions, for the sake of those who wish to draw them. These descriptions are not all given in the story; this is just how I see the characters. UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE EXTRA HAIR ON THEIR HEADS! Major characters are in italics, minors are not I will update this as I add more characters to the story. Gingiverian Characters Goodbeasts ---- Redwallers Brothers/Sisters *'Brother Marc' - (Mouse) middle-aged, with greyish-brown fur. Wears a green, cowled habit with a white cord, and brown sandals. Wields a bow and arrow briefly. *'Sister Tracy' - (Mouse) Same description as Brother Marc, but habit is brown. Also wears a white apron. Wields a bow and arrow briefly. *'Sister Flim' - (Mouse) Very fat , somewhat elderly. Has golden-brown fur, white on the muzzle and neck. Wears a brown habit with a white cord, and white wimple. Forepaws and sleeve ends are usually stained blue-black with ink and coal dust. Is never without a purse/puch full of scrolls and charcoal sticks. *'Sister Jerrabeau' - (Mouse) very thin and extremely old, with thinning silver fur. Wears a white smock/dress with many petticoats, and a white wimple. *'Sister Sedgebrush' - (Grey squirrel) Tall and hefty for a squirrel; is only middle-aged, even though her fur is dark charcoal-grey. Has huge black eyes. Wears a green habit trimmed short on the sleeves and skirts, and tied with a white cord. Also wears an emerald medallion that hangs from a thin chain about her neck, and several braided-grass hoop bracelets and tailrings. Wields a javelin when necessary. *'Brother Furze Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) A patriarchal type somewhere between Middle-aged and elderly. A bit pudgy and untidy; somewhat scraggled spikes are dark brown but have silver tips. Sports a grey beard twined and tangled a bit with his faicial spikes. Wears a much-the-worse-for-wear green habit tied with a frayed peice of garden twine. Also has square spectacles, usually perched crookedly upon his nose or hanging from a cord about his neck. Weilds a sharpened wooden stake when on sentry duty; uses it point-downwards as a cane otherwise. *'Sister Teezl Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) Physical description nearly the same as Brother Furze's, but lacks beard and spectacles, and is shorter. Usually has flowers and other vegitation stuck in her headspikes, most often the result of a prank from her young ones. Wears a plain, much-patched grey dress supported with petticoats, and a floral-patterned apron. Wields a window pole when on sentry duty. *''Brother Willow - (Shrew) Very tall, elderly shrew, with long whiskers bristling out every which way from his muzzle. Has blackish-brown fur, grizzling to white, and rather long fingernails. Wears a green, cowled habit belted with a gold cord; golden-brown sandals, and small, round specatacles. Nearly always scowls or sulks. Weilds a wooden cudgel briefly. *'Brother Syzygus ("Gus") ' - (Harvest Mouse) A tiny, comical fellow just shy of middle age, with golden-brown fur, large black eyes, and smallish ears; wears a brown habit many sizes too large for him, tied together with several lengths of garden twine. Wields a rake. Abbey Leaders *''Abbess Saffron - (Red Squirrel) A small, strikingly beautiful middle-aged squirrel, with golden-red fur and big brown eyes. Wears a cowled, white habit and a cowled green habit interchangeably, both tied with gold cords. *''Friar Dimp - (Red Squirrel) A slightly fat, aging squirrel with dark red fur grizzling to white, and brown eyes. Is spotlessly clean, wearing a white tunic, one or two white oven mitts, and white kitchen apron. Nearly always has a supply basket or kitchen implement in his un-mitted paw when only wearing one oven mitt. Has a mischeiveious smile. *''Skipper Windryder - (Otter) A brawny, broadcchested otter a bit younger than middle age. Is heavily tattooed with the images of coiling sea serpents covering most of of his left side, plus a few other smaller images here and there, but has no drawings on his face or rudder. Has bristly whiskers and dark fur. Usually wears nothing but a belt and short, brown kilt, though will don a black jerkin in cold or rainy weather. Has a seashell necklace, but no other jewelry. Is a terrific archer, and nearly always has a quiver and bow slung about his shoulders. Also wields a short spear. *'Foremole Aggit' - (Mole) A short, stout, youngish adult mole with grey-black fur and long digging claws. Wears a slightly dirty black shirt, vest, and pantaloons, and usually has a red bandanna covering his head. Also wears a sling and pouch about his middle. *'Jorty Cellarmole' - (Mole) A hefty female mole with brown-grey fur and a star-shaped nose. Wears a very feminine grey tunic, but nothing else. Usually always leaning on or carrying a barrel. Wields a slingshot briefly. *'Bumbill Cellarmole' - Much larger and fatter than his wife, with a perpetual grin. Wears a white tunic with a black belt, and a brown forge apron. Wields a mallet, which he keeps in his apron pocket. *''Dawbil the Healer aka Grandmum Dawbil - (Mole) An elderly, greyish-silver mole with a wrinkled visage and knarled digging claws. Wears the white smock/dress and white wimple of an infirmary sister, but also a white apron trimmed with rose-colored flowers, and a wispy pink kerchief about her neck. Doesn't often smile, but is not angry or sulky looking. Youngbeasts *''Siyuzin "Sy" Stoneclaw - (Wildcat) A young adult cat, thin but muscular of build. Has smoky fur patterened with blacks spots that converge to stripes on her head and tail; black ears, nose, and tailtip; and white paws with pink claws. Has somewhat scruffy short fur, marked all over with scars; some are pink, raggedly healed wounds, and others are black lines stiched up by Abbey healers. Wears a shortened, dusty purple-grey robe trimmed with white silk, and a long black cloak; also wears a multi-colored braided cord headband, one black belt about her waist, two black belts with scimitar holders crossed in an "X" over her torso, and a musselshel-and-twine eyepatch over her scarred and blind left eye. There is a large gold hoop through the left ear; the right ear has a rip in it where the other hoop was once wrenched off. Has two scimitars, worn thrust through the "X" swordbelts; also wields a sling. *''Dippertail - (Falcon) A perigrine falcon, with the white, slate, and blue markings of the breed. Has a fierce but not frightening expression; wears a tasseled grey hood and a white knitted scarf. *''Shermwood "Shermy" Whippabonce Thropple-Ffoliot - (Hare) A teen-seasons Redwaller with the typical sandy coat and dark-tipped ears and paws. Wears a white tunic over a green shirt, belted with a white habit cord; dons a white robe over this whenever working in the infirmary. Has brown eyes and short, droopy whiskers; both ears tend to flop a bit, instead of standing straight up. Has an attractive, lopsided smile. Weilds a hatchet and/or a sling when necessary. Loses his right forepaw about halfway through the story, and replaces it with a silver hook. * ''Raggle - (Squirrel) A teen-seasons Redwaller, with luxuriant black fur, fierce dark eyes, and white, straight whiskers. Athletic in build; with a short-furred, scraggly topknot on his head. Wears a vertically striped bronze-and-green tunic belted with a frayed gold rope, several braided-grass pawrings and tailrings, and a very long fishbone necklace that Sy Stoneclaw gave him. Wields a sling, and sometimes the Sword of Martin. * ''Tings - (Mouse) A teen-seasons Redwaller, with white fur, pinkish-brown eyes, and bright pink paws and tail. Is deceptively thin and delicate in appearance. Wears a somewhat small pale green habit with one sleeve ripped off and the other cut off; this is belted with a white cord. Does not have a cowl. Usually has a flower tied with twine behind one of her ears, like a hairbow; also wears a choker necklace of tiny, varicolored mussel pearls. When traveling, wields a long kitchen knife, usually thrust through the habit cord. *''Ayeriss Pinspikes - (Hedgehog) A very burly young-adult hog with dusty-brown spikes. Unlike the rest of her familie's more traditional garb, she wears a loose-sleeved cream-colored shirt and raggedy, loose, much-patched brown pantaloons. Wields a window pole when necessary, though mostly fights with her fists. Has a bald patch/scar on the back of her head, but wears a blue and red kerchief about her head to disguise this. *'Kavvin and Ruddtipp Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Identical and inseperable young-adult twin hedgehogs, both a bit fat, with black-brown spikes and very short, wispy beards. Both wear slightly roughed-up green, cowled habits belted with garden twine, as well as long slingshots tied about the waist. Kavvin has two missing front teeth replaced with dirty silver ones; the only distinguishable difference between the brothers. Both wield spears when on sentry duty, as well as the slings. *'Eethian Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) - An older teen-seasons Redwaller, a bit thin for a hedgehog, with greyish-tan spikes. Wears a brown, cowled habit tied with white cord; also wears spectacles. Usually has his paws bound up in bandages, as he is in the habit of carelessly getting them cut or burned. Weilds an oven paddle on sentry duty, but otherwise is not a fighter. Always seems a bit vague and bewildered; usually is carrying a trowel and/or other garden implement, and often has soil on his paws, sometimes as far up as the elbow. *'Dahleeah Pinspikes' (Hedgehog) - An older Teen-seasons Redwaller, with albino spikes and brown eyes. Wears the same outfit as her mother Sister Teezl, minus the apron. Wields a window pole when on sentry duty; constantly carries a small knife, concealed in the sash of her dress. *'Jazppur and Buttrycup Pinspikes ' (Hedgehogs) - Identical teen-season Twin sisters, with pale brown spikes and large, grey eyes. Both Wear cowless green habits belted with garden twine, white aprons, and white bonnets; unusually clean ones, for Pinspikes' hedgehogs. Both carry concealed, small knives like their elder sister Dahleeah; they wield bows and arrows when on sentry duty. There are no visible differences between the two; however, Buttrycup is of a rather dominant personality, while Jazppur is rather meek and quiet. *'Veera, Frinjjy, and Jonjon Pinspikes' (Hedgehogs) - a set of pre-teen-seasons triplets, all with dark spines; the first two are sisters and the last is a brother. All three wear dingy white habits belted with frayed ropes, but no cowls or accesories. They tend to have stuff stuck in their headspikes like their mother. The primary way Jonjon can be distinguished from his sisters is by his eyes; they are black, whereas his sisters' eyes are blue; he also tends to have more leaves and grass than flowers stuck on his head. *'Twigga' - (Harvest Mouse) Brother Syzygus's neice, a tiny, thin young-adult mouse with golden fur, large black eyes, and smallish ears. Wears a white wimple and smockdress, and a slim gold chain about her neck. Also has two tiny emeral earrings. *'Euodia' - (Mole) a teen-seasons mole and member of Aggit's crew; wears a black sleeveless tunic and a red head bandanna; also has a white kerchief about her neck. *'Barbatus' - (Otter) one of Skipper Windryders crew; wears a green jerkin with a brown bark-cloth belt. Is burly of build, with brown fur and several small tattoos on his forarms. *'Alyssum' - (Otter) Barbatus' sister, who is almost identical except her jerkin is red. Dibbuns *''Speedwell - (Wildcat) A ginger tabby, older-dibbun kitten. Wears a silver, much-patched tunic/vest over a dibbun's white smock. Has a tiny stone hoop through one ear; has yellow eyes. *''Rivereye - (Wildcat) A very precocious, very tiny albino kitten with blue eyes. Wears nothing but a dibbun's green smock. *''Biddee Pinspikes - (Hedgehog) A very young dibbun toddler with silvery spikes; wears a short white smock with green overalls. *'Harrbuckll and Kwinsee Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Twin older-Dibbun sisters; the former is a thin albino with pink eyes, and the latter a fat brown-spiked hog with black eyes. Both wear garlands of flowers in their spikes, and somewhat dirty green smocks. *'Feliks and Shingul Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Twin newborn brother and a sister; both have blackish spikes, are too young to crawl, and have to be carried about wrapped in blankets. *'Leeam' - (Vole) A bushy-furred toddler vole, with reddish-brown hair and a black button nose. Wears a tiny brown cowl-less habit, sewn together instead of tied. *''Sprayrudd a.k.a. Squirt - (Otter) A tan-furred, stubby-whiskered otterbabe; wears a blue jerkin belted with a large red kerchief, and a scallop-shell-and-twine eyepatch that he doesn't need, usually flipped up instead of down over one of his eyes. Wields a tiny pebble sling, and a stick. *'Huffy' - (Mole) A baby mole with black fur and eyes; wears a tiny green habit sewn together instead of belted, with a cowl that is usually worn up. Wields a large wooden mixing spoon. *'Shay Branchbounder' - (Dormouse) a handsome toddler dormousemaiden, with strikingly golden fur, white below, and huge black eyes. Wears a black and green vertically-striped long-sleeved smock; also wears a black kerchief, sometimes wound about her head and neck like a hood. *'Pringill' - (Red Squirrel) Friar Dimp's niece; a young Dibbun Squirrelmaid with dark red (nearly brown) fur and black eyes. Wears a sleeveless white smock, with a pretty pink bow about the middle like a sash. ---- Non-Redwallers Guosim *''Log-a-log Yik - (Shrew) The leader of the Guosim; wears a bright green jerkin, a wide black belt with rapier scabbard; and a multi-colored kilt and headscarf. Has brown fur, slightly paling, and a whitening, short, silky beard. Carries a long rapier, as well as a small hatchet shoved through his belt. *'Ringo, Asio and Dribble' - (Shrews) Dark, blackish-furred middle-aged shrews, not related but look remarkably similiar and are good friends; wear the same outfit as their cheiftain except their jerkins are gold in color. All carry rapiers. Fugitives *''Flipp - (Shrew) Young, reddish-brown furred shrew; has a ragged ear and next to no tail. Wears an oversize, untidy, ripped green jerkin and black belt. *''Roan - (Wildcat) Still-formidible and athletic aging wildcat, with solid yellow/cream-colored scraggled fur with white rings on the tail. Wears a sharkskin tunic, multiple small hoop earrings, and a tattered red sash about the waist. *'Urthswimmer' - (Mole) A young captive of the Black Shade; has no clothes left save a piece of sacking tied with seaweed; is grey of fur, with a missing eye. *'Donnabel' - (Vole) A hefty, middle-aged, motherly female vole with pale tan fur; wears a loose tunic of gold, ripped in several places, surmounted by a white vest. Also wears a choker necklace of brass. *''Guffle - (Vole) An extremely young volebabe, only just old enough to toddle, with dark brown fur. Wears a makeshift smock made from Flipp's Multi-colored kilt and headband. *'Lilybud and Starburst' - (Otters) Two young-adult ottermaids, not related but nearly identical in build. Both wear tatterd sacking dresses tied with rope. Lilybud's fur is brown, while Starburst's is pale tan with an almost silvery tinge to it. *''Fuzztail - (Wildcat) A stocky ginger tom with unusually long fur on his tail, and white markings on his paws and chest. Wears a brown tunic belted with black rope, and has a jet hoop through his right ear. *''Dula - (Mouse) A timid young mouse, with tan fur that is slightly paler below, and brownish-red tail. Wears dirty white cloth strip arm-and-leg bands, and a much ripped loose red tunic with an old knitted grey-and-black- scarf for a belt. Weilds a sling. Has a twine necklace with a single bone for a pendant. *''Vaccar - (Weasel) A big, youngish but fully grown weasel and former corsair; not fat, but with a bit of a paunch to his middle. Has pale tan fur and a cream underbelly, plus a large grey-black nose. Wears a much-stained white tunic and black sash-belt, as well as an unfastened black vest too small for him. Also wears an old knit black toboggan cap with a grey pompon, and dirty grey fingerless gloves. Has a large tattoo of his beloved ship Bowbolt, with her name in pretty cursive letters beneath it, on his right forarm. Does not wield a weapon. Branchbounders *''Walldoh Branchbounder - (Dormouse) an athletic middle-aged adult dormouse, with golden fur all over, darker above than below. Wears a dark green and light green vertically-striped tunic over a long-sleeved black shirt, all belted with a black swordbelt. Also wears a black scarf, sometimes wrapped like a hood about the head. Wields a bow and quiver of crow-feather-fletched arrows, and a dirk worn in a proper sheath on his belt. Often, his little daughter Shay rides in the quiver, her little head visible amid the arrows. *'Wardah Branchbounder' -(Dormouse) Waldoh's wife. Nearly Walldoh's exact image, save her figure is more feminine and graceful. * ''Shander Branchbounder - Walldoh Branchbounder's eldest son; taller and somewhat pudgier than his father, with a brown and tan striped tunic instead of a green one; otherwise, details are the same as his father's. *''Geraon Branchbounder - (Dormouse) The Middle one of Walldoh's three sons. Gold Fur, white below, black eyes. Thin for a dormouse: wears a green-and-brown vertically striped tunic over black long-sleeved shirt, with a black cowled hood and wide black belt; has pince-nez specatlcles on a gold chain attached to his tunic pocket, for reading. Carries a crossbow, the quiver strapped behind his shoulders. * ''Halur Branchbounder - (Dormouse) The youngest of Walldoh's three sons; a young teen-seasons dormouse, somewhat short but muscularly built. Has brownish fur that is lighter below, and brown eyes. Wears a black and green striped tunic over a lighter green long-sleeved shirt. Weilds a shortbow and a spear, the quiver and the spear both strapped across his back. Does not wear a hood. *''Billeo - (Woodmouse) Young charcoal-furred mouse, grey/white below. Somewhat buff, with a broad chest. Wears a dark brown tunic with broad, black vertical stripes, over a blackish-brown long-sleeved shirt; also has a cloak of this same shade, the hood of which has earholes and is worn up most of the time. Has a broad black belt with a gold buckle, in which is stashed a gilded dagger in a proper sheath. Weilds a crossbow, the quiver strapped across his back. *'Gareth' - (Squirrel) Young Adult Male red squirrel, with yellow eyes; fur is white on chest and neck. Wears a black and tan vertically striped tunic over a long-sleeved deep brown shirt, with a black cowled hood, and a broad black belt with a silver buckle. Weilds a HUGE longbow, with the quiver for the arrows strapped across his back. *''Kelah - (Squirrel) Tall young female squirrel with gray fur and green eyes. Is a bit on the chubby side. Wears a red tunic with vertical maroon stripes running along its front, a black belt, and a green headband around her head. She wields a bow and arrow, the quiver strapped to her back. Other *''Thundro Spikkle - (Hedgehog) An athletic young-adult hedgehog of tremendous height and girth, with nearly-black spikes tipped with brown. Wears a tattered sleeveless green tunic over a more intact long-sleeved grey-white one, belted with a brown leather band with an immense silver buckle. Also wears a very large tarnished silver medallion depicting two clenched paws colliding, with a lightning flash in the background. Carries a wooden stave, but does most all of his fighting by boxing. *''Ahamai - (Bat) EXTREMELY old, tall bat, with grey fur, black wings, solid balck eyes, and lots of wrinkles. She has lost the ability of flight due to several holes puncturing her wings, and walks like a regular beast. One tiny upper fang sticks out ever so slightly. Wears a dark violet sleeveless robe that hangs down to her footclaws, with a gold spiderweb-style lace around the collar and lower hem. Also wears a small circlet of gold with a large ruby in its center, and a gold sash fastened with a ruby pin. *''Bluddwing - (Bat) Short and stocky bat, with brown spiky fur and black wings. Eyes are clear grey with slitted black pupils. Has two lower fangs which are very large and stick up when his mouth is closed, like a troll's face. Wears a sleeveless orange jerkin embroidered with gold flame designs. This is fastened with a broad, crystal-studded black belt. Also wears a gold and ruby medallion, a cape of raven feathers fastened by a large bone sliver, and an ornate gold crown with lots of white crystals and rubies in it. *'Ekko' - (Bat) Older Dibbun Batbabe; Bluddwing's son. Black fur, grey wings. Wears a sleeveless yellow tunic embroidered with red flame patterns, and a tiny gold circlet with a ruby on it, which is still too big for him and continues to slip down over his eyes periodically. ---- Villians ---- Ranks of the Shadow Note: With the exeption of Enzi Grexx, who wears only the mask, all the MAMMAL Ranks members wear the Ranks' Standards (A carved adderskull mask and a heavily and fancily embroidered blue cloak) at some point. Grexx never takes off his mask, but the rest of these characters can be drawn with or without them on; the same goes for the blue cloaks. *Enzi Grexx', aka The Black Shade - (Wolf) A large, just short of middle-aged black wolf with bushy fur and flat yellow eyes. Wears an intricately-carved, emerald-studded skull of a huge adder as a facemask, and the black and pale brown hide as a toga and short cape. The long ribcage of the serpent is the belt, and a large adder fang serves as a cloak pin. He wields a long doubleheaded spear, the original ends of which have been replaced with enourmous curved adder fangs. Has a silver tooth replacing one that was knocked out. *''Dankfur Clawhook - (Pine Marten) A large just-shy-of-middle-age pine marten, with the reddish fur and sable-and-cream markings of such. Former captain of the entirely marten-crewed ship Redclaw; wears a corsair's puff-sleeved shirt and, on occasion, tightish, burgundy-striped pantaloons. As a member of the ranks of the Shadow, wears a voluminous, deep blue hooded cloak embroidered with serpent-like patterns; and an adderskull mask. Wears and wields a long saber, thrust through his broad black belt instead of in a sheath; also has a gilded hook replacing a missing left paw. Is rarely apart from his two pet blacksnakes, Jettcoil and Whiptail. Eschews jewelry as a general rule. *''Gatlak - (Pine Marten) A young-adult marten; the son of Dankfur. Has an unusually dark, rather scruffy pelt. Is heavily adorned with dirty gold/bronze earrings, pawrings, anklets, and tailrings, but has no necklaces. Wears the Ranks' Blue cloak and Skull Mask over indescribably torn and tattered dark-grey shirt and pantaloons. Also wears a large black belt, and wields a long saber, in a proper sheath. *''Zalbu - (Pine Marten) An elder teen-seasons marten, normally marked; the younger son of Dankfur. Is very lanky and thin, but wiry. Wears a poofy-sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat and pantaloons. Has a tasseled blue sash about his waist, through which his saber is thrust. Wears a silver medallion necklace with several small blue feathers on it. *'Gronk' - (Pine Marten) Middle-aged Former First Mate of the Redclaw; somewhat burly of build, with a messy bush of fur on top of his head, both ears chewed ragged in fights, and a fixed squint. Doesn't always wear his adderskull mask, preferring to take it off when not in battle with goodbeasts. Besides his Ranks mask and cloak, wears a sleeveless floppy dirty yellow tunic beneath an even floppier matching orange-red one; both are belted with a huge, shell-studded band about his middle. Does most of his fighting paw-to-paw, though does carry a long saber. Has no jewelry save three long necklaces of black and white pearls; also wears makeshift black wrapped cloth-strip "armbands" and "stockings" through which his pawtips protrude. *''Ringgob - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a spry but aging marten with an unusually large mouth. Wears the two Ranks Standards over a tawdry grey waistcoat and loose pantaloons; has an enourmous silver hoop through his right ear and several smaller ones in his left; is so heavily tattoed with black and hunter green symbols as to be nearly unrecognizable as a marten. Dead shot with a bow; carries his weapon, with its quiver of gull-feather fletched arrows, over one shoulder. *'Uja' - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a lumbering giant of a young-adult marten, half a head taller and twice as broad as any of the others; is marked like a normal marten in the pelt. Besides the two Ranks Standards, wears a loose-sleeved silver-white shirt, worn unfastened; a pair of much-ripped black pantaloons with a tarred rope belt; and several medallions and shell necklaces. Despite his size, fights rather clumsily paw to paw; carries a varied multitude of throwing daggers in his rope belt. *'Scruffgutt' - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a very stunted young adult marten with a protruding, furry middle. Is marked normally. Wears, besides the standards, a red and white horizontally-striped short-sleeved shirt much to small for him (his stomach sticks out) and a pair of short, ragged blue pantaloons. Has a large tattoo of a fish on his right leg; wears several metal armrings. Carries a broadsword in a proper sheath across his back. *'Yirta' - (Raven) a formidably large, middle-aged raven; Does not wear Ranks standards but instead a hooded blue cowl embroidered with snake patterns; also wears a silver anklet with a jet wolf's-head pendant with emerald eyes, denoting him a scout. Has rather scraggly feathers almost forming a "beard" on his neck and chin. *''Jettcoil and Whiptail - (Snakes) Two phenomenally huge non-venemous serpents of the Indigo snake variety; solid black above, dull slate below, with dirty yellow eyes and blue tongues. Whiptail, the female, is bigger than her mate Jettcoil. Both wear small silver tail rings with the jet wolf's-head with emerald eyes pendant. *'Scaleflier' - (Snake) A smallish, thin, non-venemous green serpent, paler green below. Has red eyes and tongue; wears a gold collar with a jet wolf's-head with emerald eyes pendant hanging from it. *'Dedribb' - (Rat) an elderly, wizened grey rat with a slightly hunched/twisted posture; wears the two ranks standards, plus a barkcloth tunic belted with braided cords; carries a cutlass thrust through this. *'Scraggback' - (Ferret) a middle-aged, black-footed ferret; wears nothing besides the two standards and a snakeskin belt holding up a tattered kilt. Carries a long pike. *'Sweatnose' - (Ferret) A rather stupid-looking albino ferret, not really fat but with a slight paunch to his stomach. Wears the two ranks standards over a black, raven-feather trimmed tunic, as well as black cloth-strip wraps around his wrists and ankles. Also has more than a dozen silver stud or tiny hoop earrings. Weilds a spear. *'Grimskull' - (Weasel) A rather thin, bony-looking weasel with unusually dark brown fur, light cream below. Has dead black eyes and black, scraggly whiskers that were obviously burnt at some point. Wears, under the two ranks standards, a pair of green pantaloons and floppy gold seaboots. Has no shirt, but wears many necklaces of large beads and amulets. Wields two short swords, both kept in proper sheaths in his belt. *'Flitcher' - (Rat) A young searat with grey fur, much scraggled. Has unusual green eyes. Wears the two Ranks standards over a Poofy white shirt and tight black pantaloons, as well as a red turban with a white feather in it on his head. Also has a black snakeskin belt, and a large silver nosering. Wields a spear. *'Twotail' - (Fox) An old vixen with the normal red, white, and black markings of a fox. Has a scar/bald patch all down one side of her tail, with fur only on the other half. Wears the two ranks standards, plus two large brass hoop earrings. Also wears a black and white snakeskin vest and long kilt, belted with a broad black band with a silver buckle. Wields a rusty scimitar, stashed in the belt when not in use. *'Circi and Sisserah' - (Snakes) Twin adders, with the pale brown and black marking of the species. Both wear nothing save special silver bead collars; these have the jet wolf's-head pendant with emerald eyes hanging from them. The Krozfoxx *''Akalle Bladewhip - (Cross Fox) A thin, young-adult vixen, with the black-and-rust patched fur of the cross fox breed, and atypical baby-blue eyes. Wears a blackish blue cloak that is a bit too large for her, and a knitted-vine tunic. Also wears a green sheath-belt diagonally across her torso; this contains about a dozen varied knives, dirks and daggers, plus a long rapier. Has one upper fang that sticks out when her mouth is closed. *''Zaikee - (Cross Fox) A fat, hunched-over, ancient dogfox, with quite a bit of grey mixed in with his shaggy rust and black patched coat. Was born totally blind; eyes are sightless, white orbs; also has only about ten blackened teeth left in his mouth. Wears a kilt made of magpie tailfeathers, belted with a ring of fishbones. Also wears innumerable strings of multi-colored beads, shells, bones, small feathers, bird skulls, and/or fish scales; these are liberally draped or tied about his neck, head, tail, and limbs. Later in the story, he dons a gold turban pilfered from a villianous stoat. Carries a shell-studded staff with the remains of an eel fixed in a coiled position around it, the skull resting at the top. Is nearly always grinning in a ghoulish, eerie way. *'Kaiah Greenhide' - (Cross Fox) A middle-aged, stunted dogfox with unusually bushy black-and-rust fur, no tail, and brown eyes. Wears an old fishnet tailored into a shirt and pantaloons, in which are stuck hundreds of fern fronds; these cover all of him but his head and the tips of his paws, giving him the appearance of having a shaggy green pelt. Also wears a willow-withe headband. Wields a crude mace and chain made from a boulder, a tarred rope and a stave. Is nearly always contemptuous and impudent, often sneering. *'Layka' - (Cross Fox) Kaiah's mate, a slender, predominatly rust-furred cross fox, with only a few black patches; also has hazel eyes. Wears a green bandanna concealing her ears; a huge, tattered green scarf tied about her torso; and a toga of trailing vines and weeds. Weilds a wooden cudgel. *'Zyxxa' - (Cross Fox) A young-adult vixen, with the normal patched fur and brown eyes. Wears a tunic made from - and belted with - lizard's tails, and weilds a bow and arrows, worn over her shoulder. Also wears a raven feather behind one ear. *''Ux Boulderpaw - (Cross Fox) A burly young-adult dogfox, marked with patches.Wears a short, shredded fish-scale cloak and bark-cloth pantaloons; also wears an adderskull mask which he found in the River Moss after the drowning of Ranks member Greyfleck. Has woven grass armbands reaching from wrist to elbow, and a twine necklace with half a magpie's bill as a pendant. *'Lumpa' - (Cross Fox) Grossly flabby vixen; wields a spear, and wears nothing but large leaves tied all about her body. Guttro Clan Stoats *'Frisz' - (Stoat) Slender male stoat with brown-grey fur, white on the paws, chin, and chest. Has a ragged left ear, with a stitched-up scar running from the ragged spot all the way down the side of his face to a point beneath his chin. Wears a hunter green tunic with a slate green, much-patched vest atop it, plus a thin black belt with a brass buckle, and a brown bark bracelet. Weilds a short flint-tipped spear. *''Tikah - (Stoat) Adult female stoat with honey-colored fur, cream on the chest, chin, and paws. Wears a red-brown tunic with an unfastened floppy black one over it, all belted with a vine rope. Also wears a black cowled hood, with earholes, and has two small brass hoop earrings in the right ear. Wields a long flint-tipped spear. *'Yaghoo' - (Stoat) Bony Youngish male stoat with brown fur, white on the chin, paws, and tail. Wears a somewhat frayed gold turban, a dirty white much-ripped tunic, and a brown buckle-less belt. Weilds a sharpened wooden stake. *'Raiderfang' - (Stoat) Middle-aged male Stoat with greyish-tan fur and brown eyes. Wears a dark brown tunic with dark grey sleeves and belt, as well as black arm wrappings and a dark red bandana on his head. Weilds a rusty dagger with a black hilt wrapped in red leather. * Mirka - (Stoat) Raiderfang's mother: old but still athletic female stoat with dark brown fur, lighter below. Wears a dirty black turban with a white feather in it, several bead necklaces, and a tattered green dress that trails the ground. Carries a sickle for a sword. *'Korvy' - (Stoat) Old Male stoat, with Brown and white patched fur and black eyes. Wears a tattered blue tunic and a necklace of pike's teeth, as well as a string belt with pike's teeth on it for decoration. Weilds a stick. Other Villains *'Rugg Tornpaw' - (Rat) a big, burly, completely black searat. Has a short multibraided beard and a peg-leg, and very snaggly yellow teeth. Clothes include a much-the-worse-for-wear slate grey cloak trimmed with gold, over a red shirt and pantaloons; the latter are held up with an immense black belt with a gold buckle. Also has a huge gold earring in one ear and a small, thin gold hoop through his nose. Wields a cutlass. Category:Blog posts